dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
High dragon
} |name = High dragon |affiliation = Dragons |image = Concept-HighDragon.jpg |px = 270px |rank = Elite Boss |location = Mountain Top, Dragonbone Wastes, Bone Pite, Silent Grove |skills = Breath Buffet Fire Spit Grab Massive Attack Roar Slap Sweep |variations = Drake Dragon Dragonling Dragon thrall High dragon Mature dragon |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Dragon Age: Until We Sleep (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition }} High dragons are fully mature adult female dragons, the rarest of all dragonkin. At the end of the Blessed Age, many in Thedas believed that all the dragons had vanished until one went on a rampage in the Frostbacks. Divine Faustine II declared the next age to be the Dragon Age. Codex entry: Thedas Calendar The sight of the dragon's rise was thought to be a good omen for Loghain Mac Tir and the rebels, who went on to defeat the Orlesian army at River Dane. Codex entry: Thedas Calendar, Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Behavior High dragons hollow out massive lairs for themselves, for they need the space to house their harem of drakes as well as their eggs and the dragonlings. Living for more than a thousand years, they are seldom seen and spend most of their time sleeping and mating, living off the prey their drakes bring back. Once every hundred years or so, the high dragon prepares for clutching by emerging from her lair and taking wing. She will fly far and wide, eating hundreds of animals, most often livestock, over the course of a few weeks and leaving smoldering devastation in her wake. She then returns to her lair to lay her eggs and will not appear in the skies again for another century.Codex entry: Dragon Involvement There are two (optional) high dragon encounters in Origins and two in Awakening. Please see the relevant quests for details. Dragon Age: Origins Mountain Top Notably, this could be the dragon which the Dragon Age was named after since the dragon which rampaged in 8:99 Blessed was from the Frostback Mountains. Abilities Loot x2 Secret In addition to the Mountain Top encounter, the Warden can fight another high dragon if he/she chooses to kill Flemeth in the quest for her grimoire. She will shapeshift into a high dragon, which must be killed. The attack can be avoided using certain dialog options. If you do so, you will be able to fight Flemeth at a later date. }} Dragon Age: Awakening Dragon Age II A high dragon is fought in the Bone Pit during the quest Mine Massacre (Act 3). Dragon Age: Inquisition There are ten High Dragon encounters in'' Inquisition.'' The High Dragons in Inquisition are (in order): *The Ferelden Frostback, she's located in the northeast part of The Hinterlands (just north from the Dusklight camp), she's level 12 and has 105000 of health in Nightmare difficulty. She can resist any fire attack, but her weakness are the cold attacks. It's the easiest high dragon of the game. *The Northern Hunter, she's located in Crestwood, she's level 13, has a 119000 health in nightmare difficulty, to access this Dragon you need to drain the lake in the still waters quest line, just to the south of The Black Fens. She can resist Electrical attacks, her weaknees are Spirit attacks. *Abyssal High Dragon, she's located in The Western Approach (South at Nazaire's pass), she has 135000 of health in nightmare difficulty. You have to complete a series of seven side-quest for Frederick. She's immune to fire attack, but can't resist cold attacks. Other appearances A high dragon appears in Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker during the attack on the Ten Year Gathering at the Grand Cathedral. Another high dragon is depicted in Dragon Age: The Silent Grove guarding the Silent Grove in the Tellari Swamps and its mistress Yavana. In a flashback memory recited by Sten in Dragon Age: Until We Sleep, a mysterious Witch of the Wilds leads a simple dog handler to a cave where an ancient high dragon lays dying, after which the man slits the beast's throat and drinks its blood in order to gain its power. Trivia * The Archdemons take the form of massive corrupted high dragons. * The Cult of Andraste believes the high dragon located at the Mountain Top area is Andraste. * To become a true Reaver a ritual must be done using dragon blood, although, wyvern blood may be used to unlock base level Reaver powers, as possibly done with the Warden. Gallery Dragons 2.jpg|High dragon in Dragon Age: Origins HighDragonDAII.png|High dragon in Dragon Age II DAIHighDragon.jpg|High dragon in Dragon Age: Inquisition highdragondots.png|High dragon in Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker HighDragonHoDA.png|High Dragon in Heroes of Dragon Age References Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne creatures Category:Dragon Age: The Calling creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures Category:Dragons